Computer networks commonly include switches, routers, and endpoints (such as servers or client devices) that are communicatively connected to transfer information between endpoints. Networks have evolved to include mobile computing devices, personal devices connected to business networks, virtual machines, and even virtual switches. Networks are commonly distributed across vendors of network devices and host multiple solutions, such as orchestration software and middle boxes, to meet daily customer requirements. As networks evolve, the importance of “network visibility” becomes very pertinent from the perspective of auditing, troubleshooting, and network data analytics. Network monitoring solutions can enable a network administrator to “tap” (i.e., copy and/or redirect) traffic at various tapping points in the network and use the tapped traffic for various analysis such as probing, auditing, and anomaly detection.